The Core Laboratory will continue to provide professional and technical support for individual investigators and projects within the program to function efficiently. This support has in the past and will continue to include the following activities: 1) Harvesting and preservation of organ donor and recipient tissue, cells, serum, and other material for use in individual projects; 2) Performance and development of routine assays for component projects using serologic, ELISA, fluorochemical, cellular immune, and radioimmune techniques; 3) Support in the development of new projects and procedures, such as tissue/cell culture, cell hybridization, monoclonal antibody production, and tissue immunohistochemistry: 4) Coordination of diagnostic tests for proposed in vivo studies, including blood counts and chemistry, radiologic imaging and MRI, and tissue biopsy evaluation by histologic, ultrastructural, immunologic, and enzymatic methods.